


Welcome to Artemis

by nigiyakapepper



Series: Welcome to Artemis [2]
Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eating Food from Another Person's Mouth Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban finds out where Jin works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Artemis

“Welcome to Artemis,” greeted the waiter with a bow and Ban gave a little nervous nod of acknowledgment. Tonight’s performance had already begun.

Music reverberated within the night club’s velvet-padded walls. Mellow lights were turned toward the center stage, bathing youthful, Carvenale-esque, masked dancers in warm yellow and hiding their spectators in shade. The seats nearest the stage were occupied by what looked like the city’s most prominent personages—possibly yakuza or even a few politicians. They wore similar festive masks to preserve their anonymity while others boldly exposed their faces, confident that the darkness would hide them, trusting the mutual agreement that whatever took place in Artemis stayed in Artemis.

Ban hadn’t known there was such a high profile club in the heart of Shinjuku, Ni-choume. He had come straight from work, braved a Friday night rush hour commute just to see Jin again. He had even borrowed a suit and tie from Kazuya for the occasion. But now, Ban felt under-dressed and out of place. He hesitated to seat himself and stood awkwardly furthest the stage, nearest the exit and the cocktail bar where other patrons were enjoying a variety of drinks.

The dancers moved to the sides in anticipation of the main event. Bass boomed and a wave of cheer rose from the front rows, cascading to the back where Ban was, clutching a complementary drink harder than he should.

Down the pole affixed to the middle of the stage slid Instant Kill Jill, clad in a lacy black and chili red corset top, mini skirt, and matching three-inch heels. Her hair was cut in a bob (which was most probably a wig). Beats that shook the walls of the club matched her footfalls as she strutted down the stage, cat calls and wolf whistles following her wake. Bolder, friskier hands of the more intoxicated customers tried to reach out and grab her legs but waiters sternly and politely stopped them. Instant Kill Jill continued, unabated, with her solemn but altogether entrancing march, baiting the audience with the shake of her hips and the sharpness of her gaze. It cut through hearts, crotches, and wallets. More than a few bills had been thrown at her. She was unfazed and untouchable.

Her song tonight was a mash-up of Adele's Rumor Has It and Someone Like You in perfect, accentless English, an octave lower but no less powerful. Wine-red eyes scanned the crowd with familiar, undisguised ennui. Ban felt his breath hitch in his throat as he watched the magic work—enticing and capturing effortlessly, utterly devoid and at the same time impossibly charged with desire.

Instant Kill got on her knees and crawled toward a frightened salaryman who had sat in the front row, probably an employee accompanying his boss for the first time. She grabbed him by the tie, and with a _look_ , prompted him to slip a 10,000 yen note in the lacy garter belt of her thigh with trembling fingers. Her look was all to sly, all too knowing, all too used to this game.

_“You can’t afford to buy me anyway.”_

“Jin…” Ban whispered as his words echoed in his head. As if hearing his thoughts, Instant Kill stood, still singing, locked eyes with Ban and for a split second, looked caught off-guard. The expression vanished, but Jin’s face had brightened, as if to say _things have finally gotten interesting_ , and Ban felt his cheeks burn. Jin stretched out an elegant arm and beckoned him to come closer to the stage. The spectators turned to look.

Ban cast his eyes down in embarrassment but continued forward, stopping next to the table of a wealthy looking individual with a half-finished martini. Jin took the martini from him with a sweet smile and a wink before pouring it slowly down Ban’s front, undoing the buttons of his cheap dress shirt and licking the liquor off.

_Rumor has it, ooh_  
_Rumor has it, ooh_  
_But rumor has it I’m the one you’re leavin her for_

People around them went wild but Ban couldn’t hear them. Only the roar of blood suddenly rushing in his ears. He could only see Jin and Jin’s sly look. He could only feel his hot, wet tongue on his feverish skin lick liquor off in time to the dull thud of music reaching is end around them. As the melodies faded, Jin leaned in and whispered, “Come to my room later. Round the back, say I invited you.”

And before Ban knew it, Jin had shimmied away.

— - —

“What the heck was that,” Ban said, voice a bit raw with lingering shock. He was in Jin’s dressing room, dressed in a borrowed shirt and sitting on a worn couch. He had barely been there for five minutes. The moment he entered, Jin had wordlessly handed him a shirt before continuing with the removal of his costume and make up.

“Service,” Jin said without looking at him. “You look like you wanted one.”

“In front of all those people?”

“They don’t mind it. That's what they come here for.”

“Someone is sure to remember what I look like,” Ban reasoned, uneasy.

“You think their demographic would visit your restaurant?”

“It’s in a three star hotel in the middle of Ginza.”

Jin finally turned to face him, make up free, wigless and cool as cucumber. The playful glint in his eyes Ban had been seeing all night was somewhat dim.

“Should I not have done that?”

Ban sighed and looked at the floor, nervous returning. “Y-you said it was service.”

“So it is.”

“Do you do that to everyone?”

“Upon a client’s request within the constraints of club policy. If the client is looking for someone to bed, then they shouldn’t come here.” A beat. "Despite what I say, I'm not for sale."

 _I never thought you were,_ Ban thought and flushed a bright red. “W-well…” he began, pouting like a child. “I don’t like it.”

Jin’s eyebrows rose in mild bemusement.

“Don’t like what?”

“You…doing that to other people.”

Jin smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but there was a curious sparkle in them. “I don't think I have to tell you about the nature of my job.” He left the dresser and crouched in front of Ban so he could meet his downcast face. “For the record, a while ago really was just for you.”

“You don't do that to just anyone,” Ban stated, more question than surety.

“I don’t.”

“I still don’t like it.”

Jin cocked his head to the side. “Were you dissatisfied?”

Ban looked pained. “...I want to ask you out.”

If Jin's expression changed, he couldn't tell. “Alright,” he said carefully, after a thoughtful pause. “No more special service to anyone else but you.” His smile turned mischievous.

There was a crackle in the air and all at once, Ban realized the danger of the situation he had tangled himself in. His body grew hot.

“Stay put," Jin said. "Consider this is making it up to you for the martini.”

Ban did as he was told and even shut his eyes for good measure. There was the opening and closing of a wooden door.

“Mmm!” Something cold and sweet was gently spread upon his lips. It tasted like…

Cream?

Ban opened his mouth to say something but cut off as a generous topping of whipped cream was squirted into it. His eyes were scruched closed to tight in tension he barely registered Jin straddling his lap and soft hands coming up to hold either side of his face.

“Don’t swallow," Jin's voice was low. "That’s a good boy.”

Ban's heart thudded in his chest at the praise. He didn’t want to open his eyes for fear of what he would see, what he would feel when he did. Jin smelled of fabric, powder, and make-up. He felt the other man's warm, even breaths on his forehead and waited.

“Strawberries are my favorite,” he heard Jin speak. “Or at least they usually say,” he added before popping two fresh strawberries from a fruit basket into Ban’s open mouth. Jin's touch on his jaw kept Ban from closing his mouth and he broke out in a cold sweat as saliva pooled under the cream and berries.

“Thanks for the food,” Jin whispered and met Ban's open mouth with his own, devouring the creamy, strawberry mix inside with tongue and teeth. Ban, unable to help himself, responded with an embarrassing sort of inexperience, trying to match Jin's ferocity with his own before giving up altogether, light-headed as he felt the other man's tongue lapping at the insides of his cheeks, sucking at the roof of his mouth, and stealing his breath.

When Jin pulled away, Ban blearily opened his eyes. His mouth still lay open, panting, lips smeared with cream. Jin smirked as he chewed on a strawberry and gently closed Ban’s mouth for him.

“Thank you for the meal,”

he said and got up.

Ban dazedly ate whatever was left in his mouth, watching Jin pack his things, ready to leave for the day.

“I like you,” he exhaled after swallowing.

Jin stared at him in momentary surprise before smiling. This time, it reached his eyes, and Ban felt a tug at his heart.

“I like you, too, um...”

“It’s Ban. Yamano Ban.”

“Ban then. I’ll let Kazu know if I’m singing in Ginza again.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/23039517347/welcome-to-artemis-danball-senki-jin-ban-au).


End file.
